


Just Do it for Us

by lelamarie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Unity Day (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamarie/pseuds/lelamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some drunken delinquent fun inspired by a tumblr post by @rosymamacita regarding death gonads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do it for Us

**Author's Note:**

> They are celebrating their 2nd Unity day on earth and the phrase death gonads comes up in the conversation to Clarke's horror.

It was their second Unity day on earth and of course, moonshine played a huge part in the celebration.  Even with the presence of the adults.

Against the odds, they had survived.

There had been a time, not so long ago when they hadn't thought they would survive the night, let alone a whole year and yet, here they were.  Peace had finally been achieved and there was a reason to celebrate, now that the nuclear threat had been diffused. 

 

Clarke looked around the camp with a satisfied smile. There were bonfires scattered throughout the camp and people were gathered together into their own little groups.  Raven was sitting next to her and Octavia, who had recently returned to their settlement, not too far from Arkadia.

She had grown closer to Jasper who was helping her heal and was a huge factor in her recent return to camp.

Monty and Harper were sitting across from her with Bryan and Miller.

The only one missing was Bellamy.

As Clarke glanced around the camp once more, she spotted him talking with Kane, Indra and her mother.  Not being on guard duty for once, he was actually smiling.

The sight made Clarke smile too.

 _Or maybe it was the new Grounder style leather pants he was wearing,_ she thought wryly to herself.

"He looks good in leather doesn't he?" Raven chuckled into her ear, startling her out of her not very platonic thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Bellamy.  Let's pretend for just a moment that you weren't checking him out in those leather pants!" Raven stated words slightly slurred due to her moonshine intake.

 _Why did she have to talk so loud?_  Clarke groaned inwardly.

"I thought you were long over that?"  Clarke tried to deflect Raven non chalantly.

"Just because I have both _been there_ and _done that_ , does not mean I can't appreciate the very scenic view." Raven enthused clearly checking out Bellamy's ass drawing a chuckle from Harper and an " ** _Ewwww_**." From Octavia.

"Yeah, he looks ok." Clarke relented, her eyes drawn to Bellamy's rear view also.

7 pairs of eyes looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you are still pining for Lexa?  Clarke...it's been almost 8 months."

No.  It's, it's not that.  Or at least, not just that..." Clarke trailed off taking another drink.

"Then what is the problem?  It can't be that you don't have feelings because we've all seen it."  Raven continued, waving her hand around their circle of friends.

"Yeah we even have a pool going."Jasper inserted.  "Could you hurry it up a bit?  I've got money riding on this."

"Me too." Monty smiled.

"Oh my God!  I can't believe you have money riding on this!"  Clarke whisper yelled at them all, horrified.  "It's not going to happen.  It can't."  She finished, glancing around to make sure Bellamy was out of earshot.  She was slightly freaked out by the topic of conversation.

Raven draped her arm around Clarke. "Just tell Raven all about it.  Maybe I can fix it.  Fixing stuff is kind of my thing."  Raven whispered loudly.

"I can't lose him too!"  The word vomit passed thru Clarke's lips before she could stop them, thanks to that damn moonshine.

"Clarke.  Babe.  You have to actually get him before you can worry about losing him." Raven replied with a smirk.

"It shouldn't be a problem though."  Harper giggled.

"Nope.  He wants you too." Monty added with a smile.

"Yeah, and the Death Gonads shouldn't be a problem either."  Jasper piped up out of nowhere.

"Death Gonads?"  Clarke gasped at the same time Octavia swatted him and yelled. "Jasper!" 

"What?"  He asked innocently.  "It's not like the thought hasn't crossed any of your minds either!" He defended himself.

Clarke sighed.  "I may regret this but WHAT are Death Gonads?"  She asked even though she thought she might already know.

"Well"  Raven started, looking at Clarke.  "You slept with Finn and Lexa right?"

"Yes"  came the clipped response.

"Well, Bellamy slept with Roma, Gina, and me.  Right?"  She continued, listing his conquests  on her fingers.

"Okaaaay?"  Clarke tilted her head wondering where this was going but was unable to make sense of it with her drunken brain.

"Well, we figure anyone that sleeps with you guys ends up dead so you both have Death Gonads that are activated when you have sex."  Raven concludes with a smirk.

Jasper snorts a laugh.

Octavia and Miller both roll their eyes, but Octavia is unable to hide her smile.

Harper, Monty, and Bryan start giggling uncontrollably.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Clarke exclaimed over the sounds of laughter coming from the others.  "You do realize if this were true then you would be dead?  You slept with Bellamy too!"  Clarke groused, wondering how, in their drunken state they managed to realize what was holding her back.

"Please, it was only one time." Raven brushes her off. "Besides I did get this lovely parting gift."  She pats her brace with a snicker leaving Clarke to wonder if maybe they've all had too much to drink.

She sighs and takes another swig of moonshine.

"Ok. So if we do have these Death Gonads, how exactly would they work and WHY is this an argument for us to start dating?"

"Who said anything about dating?  You need to get laid.  By Bellamy.  Like yesterday." Raven turned wide brown eyes on her and continued in a serious tone.  "You really need to do it for us.  None of us will be safe until you do." 

Clarke looked around to see seven heads bobbing up and down in agreement.

She jumps a mile high when Bellamy sits down next to her not a moment later.

"Bellamy would do it to keep us safe.  Wouldn't you Bellamy?"  Raven directs the question to him as he takes a drink.

"Do what?" He replies, taking another drink.

"Sleep with Clarke to neutralize the Death Gonads."  Octavia deadpans.

Clarke blushes furiously while Bellamy chokes and starts coughing, the sound of their laughter filling the camp.

Later that night...

"Do you think it worked?"  Clarke asks, slightly breathless.

"Maybe we should do it again?  Just to be sure?"  Bellamy replies equally breathless.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She ends in a squeak as Bellamy pins her down for round two.

_Those Death Gonads didn't stand a chance!_

 


End file.
